Main Page
Welcome to the Los Angeles Wiki, a reference site anyone can contribute to that is primarily focused on future development in Los Angeles County, redevelopment of areas of nature, urban, and everything in between. For easy bookmarking, you can also access this site at 'la.wikia.com'' | |- |} Projects proposed and in development in Los Angeles County If you know of a project that is under development or is planned within Los Angeles County, you may add it below, and if you have information on the project, you can create an article for it, or we can research it and eventually create an article for it. Also, if you know a lot on a specific project listed, feel free to start an article for it, as we are slowly growing the wiki by one article at a time until we can get more people to speed up the growth of information on this site. Central (Downtown Los Angeles, Mid-Wilshire) * '''In development ** model facing the Staples Center]]L.A. Live (Wikipedia link) - A one-of-a-kind entertainment campus, L.A. Live will provide Los Angeles' residents, commuters, guests and tourists with a world-class sports and entertainment destination. Building off of the tremendous success of Staples Center, L.A. Live will expand the entertainment content in downtown Los Angeles' South Park neighborhood with complementing venues, fully functioning broadcast studios, restaurants, cafes, cinemas, bowling lanes, music clubs and a cultural museum. http://www.lalive.com/ ** Grand Avenue Project (Wikipedia link) - The $2.05 billion project, which is to be built on Grand Avenue next to the Walt Disney Concert Hall, is designed to give Los Angeles a thriving city center. It has been compared to, and is intended to be, the L.A. version of the Champs-Élysées of Paris and the Central Park of New York City. http://www.grandavenuecommittee.org/ * Proposed/Planned ** Park Fifth Towers (Wikipedia link) - A planned $1 billion double tower luxury residential high-rise condominium complex overlooking Pershing Square in Los Angeles. ** Regional Connector (Wikipedia link) - Proposed mass-transit rail project in Downtown Los Angeles, connecting the Blue and Expo Lines to the Gold and Eastside Lines and the Union Station. http://www.metro.net/projects_programs/connector/default.htm East (Eastside, San Gabriel Valley, portion of the Pomona Valley) * In development ** Alameda Corridor - East (ACE) - Safety upgrades and grade separations along a 35-mile freight rail corridor through the San Gabriel Valley between East Los Angeles and Pomona (generally paralleling the I-10 San Bernardino Freeway and SR-60 Pomona Freeway). http://www.theaceproject.org/ ** Metro Gold Line Eastside Extension (Wikipedia link) - By the end of 2009 the Eastside extension to Little Tokyo, Boyle Heights, and East Los Angeles is scheduled to open. http://www.metro.net/projects_programs/eastside/default.htm ** Rosedale - Master-planned community in Azusa http://www.rosedaleazusa.com/ * Proposed/Planned ** ]]Metro Gold Line Foothill Extension (Wikipedia link) - Metro Gold Line (light rail) extension from Pasadena to Montclair. http://www.metrogoldline.org/ *** Monrovia Station Square - Transit-Oriented Development surrounding the site of the Monrovia station of the proposed Foothill Extension of the Metro Gold Line. http://www.metrogoldline.org/CityRelatedDevelopment/crd%20monrovia.htm http://www.samuelsonandfetter.com/monroviastationsquare.html *** Duarte Transit-Oriented Development - http://www.metrogoldline.org/CityRelatedDevelopment/crd%20duarte.htm *** San Dimas Grove Station - 110 living units/condominiums and 9,600 square feet of commercial retail space on a 5.3 acre parcel. http://www.sandimasgrove.com/ ** Route 710 Tunnel (at northen terminus) - Metro has completed the feasibility assessment of a tunnel alternative to extend the 710 Freeway from its current terminus at Valley Boulevard in the City of Los Angeles to I-210 in the City of Pasadena. http://www.metro.net/projects_plans/route_710/feasibility_assessment.htm ** Eastside Transit Corridor Phase 2 - Extending the Metro Gold Line Eastside Extension to cities further east of Los Angeles http://www.metro.net/projects_programs/eastside_phase2/meetings.htm ** El Monte Transit Village - 60-acre transit-oriented mixed commercial and residential development project in the downtown El Monte area. http://www.elmontetransitvillage.com/ ** Duck Farm Park Project - Regional park along the San Gabriel River between the San Bernardino Freeway (I-10) and the Pomona Freeway (SR-60) on the site of the former Woodland Duck Farm. http://www.wca.ca.gov/notices/notices_duck-farm.html ** Azusa River Wilderness Park - Wilderness park on the site of the former El Encanto Restaurant. http://www.wca.ca.gov/notices/notices_el-encanto.html ** San Gabriel River Discovery Center - Discovery center on the site of the current Whittier Narrows Natural Center/Area. http://www.rmc.ca.gov/discovery/ ** The Village at La Puente - Two major retail facilities and three smaller retail sites for a total of more than 110,000 square feet of commercial and retail, along with 150 condominium units all on a 12-acre site of the former La Puente Lanes and its surrounding area. ** Puente Plaza - Three-story mixed use development (retail and condominiums) West (Westside, Beach Cities) * In development ** grade-separated transit parkway (artist’s rendition on actual photograph).]]Metro Expo Line (Wikipedia link) - Metro light rail line under construction from Downtown Los Angeles to Culver City, with phase 2 planned to end in Santa Monica. http://www.buildexpo.org/ http://www.metro.net/projects_programs/exposition/default.htm ** Santa Monica Place (renovation) (Wikipedia link) - Multimillion-dollar renovation that will lift the roof off the aging complex and turn it topsy-turvy, putting the food court on top, shops offering luxury and "fashion forward" goods on the two lower levels, a California native oak tree on the third level, and alfresco dining and ocean views. * Proposed/Planned ** Westside Extension Transit Corridor "Subway to the Sea" - Extension of the Metro Purple Line (subway) heading west along Wilshire Blvd to Beverly Hills, Century City, Westwood and UCLA and on to the Pacific Ocean in Santa Monica. http://www.subwaytothesea.org/ http://www.metro.net/projects_programs/westside/default.htm ** Crenshaw/Prairie Transit Corridor - A corridor within a study area that extends approximately 10 miles from Wilshire Boulevard on the north to El Segundo Boulevard on the south. Purpose is to connect the Metro Green Line at the south to the Metro Expo Line at the north through the cities of Inglewood, Hawthorne, El Segundo, as well as portions of Los Angeles and unincorporated County of Los Angeles. http://www.metro.net/projects_programs/crenshaw/default.htm South (South Bay, Palos Verdes Peninsula, South Los Angeles, Gateway Cities) * In development * Proposed/Planned ** Port of Los Angeles Waterfront Development - http://www.portoflosangeles.org/community_waterfront.htm archive http://www.sanpedrowaterfront.com/ North (San Fernando Valley, portions of the Antelope Valley and Santa Clarita Valley) * In development **San Fernando Valley Performing Arts Center- 1700-seat concert hall, 200-seat theatre, lecture hall, and KSCN Studios. Currently under construction at corner of Lindley and Nordhoff in Northridge, with opening planned for Fall 2010. * Proposed/Planned ** Canoga Transportation Corridor - A northern extension of the Metro Orange Line in the western San Fernando Valley. Metro is preparing a study of various alternatives that would connect the Metro Orange Line Canoga Station with the Chatsworth Metrolink Station (and a possible on-street extension to the SR-118 Freeway). http://www.metro.net/projects_programs/canoga_corridor/default.htm __NOEDITSECTION__ Also visit another Los Angeles Wiki